Seven Deadly Sins
by imsocrank
Summary: Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Anger. Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Deadly One-Shots. SLASH


**Envy**.

Dave never wanted to admit that he was jealous of John Cena, but unfortunately he was. John got everything. The fame, the chicks, the money. Anything anybody could ever ask for in life. They both did things the same way, but Mr. McMahon could only choose one show stopper. Who of course, was John. Dave had experienced fame though. That was way back then, back then all the way to Evolution. He had the eye candy, the friends, the everything, but it all had to go somewhere. Probably right into John Cena's hands.

He hated John. John stole everything from him, every single fucking thing. He had stole Randy from him, he had stole the fans from him, and most of all, John had stole his love for the business. Dave was so worried to make John pay, make John feel so worthless, that he didn't realize everything was slipping away. He wasn't doing what he was supposed to at house shows, on RAW, in meetings, interviews, other small shit. He was so obsessed with hurting John, that finally one day he did. He had finally got John back and he couldn't have been more happy with himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dave walked down the hallways, intent on going to one place. He stopped outside someone's locker room. The name of the door read: John Cena. He grinned evilly to himself and turned the knob of the door. It opened silently and the sight of John half naked went straight to his groin. John must have not heard him enter, because he didn't turn around. John whistled to himself and leaned over to look inside his bag for his jean shorts.

Dave clicked the door behind him shut and that's when John turned around. He tried desperately to cover himself, a startled look on his face. "Yeah, dude? Can I help you with something?"

Dave put a finger to his chin and tapped it gently. "You could help me with something," taking a quick glance at his cock before adding, "but, I doubt you would do it willingly."

John raised an eyebrow in question. "Sorry, bro. I don't swing that way. If you know what I'm saying." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned, showing off his dimples.

Dave grew closer to John. "I didn't really say you had a choice, did I?"

The shit eating grin from John's face dropped and realization sunk in at the exact moment. He looked behind Dave's shoulder at the door and then back at Dave. Dave crossed his arms over his chest, meaning that it wouldn't be that easy to get past him without a fight. "You want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" Dave asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

John glared at him and retorted, "I don't want to do this any fucking way. Can't you just leave me alone?"

Anger flared in Dave's eyes. "No _John_," He said sternly, "I can't just leave this alone. I can't stop thinking about how you ruined my life, so I think it would be perfectly fine to ruin yours as well."

"Ruin?" John asked. "I never ruined your life at all. The only one who could ruin their life is that own person. Stop blaming me and grow up already."

Dave growled and ran forward, spearing John to the floor. John gasped and felt Dave grasp his throat, adding pressure. John widened his eyes and automatically grabbed for the hands restricting his oxygen. Dave smirked and drew pleasure from the struggling man beneath him. John begged Dave to stop with his wet eyes. Dave was going to kill him. John could feel himself getting weak, could feel his heart coming up into his throat, and could feel his pulse beating through his body.

The pressure loosened and he was quickly backhanded. John coughed and sputtered, trying to regain feeling in his body. Dave took the time to yank John's boxers down his thighs, stopping right at his ankles. He didn't waste time in removing his belt, tying it around John's wrist above his head. John groaned and stared up at Dave.

Dave smiled and raked his nails down John's solid chest and inner thighs, relishing in the shiver from John. He un-zipped his fly and pulled out his straining erection. John yanked at the belt on his hands. They only grew tighter.

"I don't understand Dave. Why are you doing this?"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you. Don't you remember? Bark, bark, bark, that's all you do. That's not what I do. You know what I do, what I'm good at." Dave retorted, grabbing his leaking cock in his hand and teasing it at John's tight entrance.

John arched off the floor and whimpered. Dave covered John's mouth with his right hand and used his left hand to guide his cock past the tight ring of muscle. John didn't relax his body at all. Dave moaned at the velvety heat enveloping him and he used all of his might to shove his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt.

John screamed through the hand and tried to close his knees. Dave let go of John's mouth and pushed both of the quivering legs down, giving him perfect access to everything. He didn't give time for John to adjust either. He began to hammer himself into John, making John scream with each brutal thrust.

Dave growled and sweat began to form on his chest, but he didn't slow his pace down. He kept a fast and hard rhythm. He could feel blood dripping down John's thigh, but he didn't care. He kept going. He needed to make John feel everything he's felt in the past 2 years. All the embarrassment, all the shame, everything combined to break John Cena down.

Dave struck something sensitive in John. He knew, because with one hard thrust straight upward, he sent John flying in the air, screaming out obscenities. He shoved John downward and continued to strike John's swollen prostate. It was pained pleasure for John. He could only lay still and take everything Dave was giving him. His body was too soar to move anyway. John was on the brink and so was Dave.

John could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't give Dave the satisfaction of seeing him crying.

Dave's thrust were getting jerky and desperate. He was so close. One thrust, two thrust, three thrust, he pulled out and rubbed himself fast. Hot spurts flew onto John's face and chest. John closed his eyes and mouth, turning tomato red. His hard on still bobbed in the air. Dave sighed and stood up, cleaning himself off and pulling his clothes on, not bothering to even release John, in more than one way.

"Have a nice life John." Dave said, walking out the door and down the hall, leaving John on the floor to fix his problem.

Dave felt smug. Dave felt so glad that he had gotten revenge on John, but something deep down inside of him panged. He knew John would be broken, but he also knew John would get over it, something Dave didn't have. Something Dave would never have. He would always be jealous and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.


End file.
